Naruto: The Changing Pact
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: Naruto, dying after a poisoned Kunai wound from Konoha, stumbles across a bloody man who is just hanging on to life. In order to save both of them, Kyuubi invokes an ancient magic. A pact. Naruto multi-crossover, NaruHarem, VinceHarem, Super Naruto
1. Sehnsucht

Authors Notes: This is my final story. This is a crossover between Naruto, Drakengard, Bleach, and Final Fantasy VII & IX. You will see. Naruto is going to be extremely strong, he's going to have strong allies, a harem, three bloodlines, and very powerful enemies, some may be original and some are not. This will have a lot of other crossovers btw.. No Sephy isn't one of them.( He is in it though, you'll see).

Here's the harems: NaruKureAnkoYuuFemHakuTemaAlicia(OC)SoiYoruYukie

VinceTsunadeShizTsunamiOC (Corrine ( Remember her?))Matsumoto

The Bloodlines I'll reveal later, I will say that he has two doujutsus, and a Kekkai Genkai dealing with chakra. That's all I'll reveal, except that two will be original, and he has the Rinnegan. Anyway on with the show!Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Drakengard, Bleach, or Final Fantasy. I do own my OC's (Not many here) and original content. Oh and I don't own anything that makes a cameo here. Including the things to go with one of his bloodlines, and Makai Kingdom

Chapter 1: Sehnsucht

'…_..Is…This how it ends? I…don't even get….to see my precious ones….'_ Rain began to fall, as if the heavens themselves were mourning the mighty warrior. This warrior had long black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. His clothing choice was peculiar, but not all that bad at all. He wore a red tattered cloak overtop of a black shirt. He wore black jeans and black boots, but most of all, he wore a golden gauntlet. He was Chaos, he was the beast, but underneath it all, he was Valentine Vincent. A man haunted by his sins, and desperate for the one thing that he knew he could never have. A family, perhaps a son or daughter, but he wanted a family. But they said that he was a monster. It didn't surprise him, especially with the ignorance that was abundant these days. People would throw away their greatest weapon, their greatest PERSON if they were different. The Mist was an example of this, anyone with a bloodline died. There was no pleading, no bargaining, they just were killed. Very few survived.Another example was Jinchuuriki. They were always thrown out, hated, and beaten or killed. The life of a Jinchuuriki, the life of one lower than scum in the eyes of society. It was not a pleasant life, anything but. They were beaten, scorned, overcharged, raped…the list went on and on. He found it funny. Ones life really did flash before ones eyes when you were close to death. You looked back, and said 'I wish I could do it over' or ' I wish I hadn't done that'. With Vincent, it was more or less ' Did I really do something like that?'.

He heard a scuffle of feet, and turned, only to see a blond haired, blue eyed kid stumble across the clearing, blood streaming out of multiple wounds. The kid couldn't have been older than 9 yet still he looked as if he had gone through a battlefield. Vincent was honestly surprised to see him, judging by the age and the blood, he most likely was a Jinchuuriki. Granted, some kids graduated early, but few ever made it that far in this short amount of time. There was no other explanation.

Still what were the chances? What were the chances that out of all the places there were, he'd stumble across this one? Something had to have intervened, but what and why? Was he not scourged by society? Did the gods come to help him? But then, why, after all one of the gods enemies, Chaos, was inside him.

He was old, over 2000 years old, yet he looked like he was in his mid 20s. However, the condition of the kid was despicable. He was almost dead, and if he died he would unleash the demon on society! More than that, an innocent would have died, an innocent he would be able to help.

Unfortunately there was a problem with that. He had heard of a move that saved two lives at the cost of a bond, but he didn't know what it was called, nor how to perform it. He had read that 'once the deal has been made' he would instinctively know what to do. It couldn't be as simple as just asking for a pact would it?

He was soon proven wrong.

--

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was dying. For once in his life, he didn't have Kyuubi to help him, no these latest villagers had gotten smarter. They had used a poison on the chakra system where he couldn't access his chakra. Luckily he could still talk to the Kyuubi, which would prove invaluable in the moments to come.

It was only coincidence and luck that led him to that spot, to see the black haired man, bloody I in the middle of a clearing. But as they say, luck is when opportunity meets preparation, and Kyuubi had definitely prepared for a case like this. So she spoke to her container.

"_**Kit, there is a way for you to live through this, and that man presents the opportunity."**__"How furball? Not even your chakra can help me!"_

"_**By making a pact. That man is not human, his smell is that of a demon. Thus you can make a pact with him"**_

"_What's a pact? What are it's effects?"_

"_**A pact is a bond between two souls. In order to form a pact, a mortal takes out his soul and merges it with the partners soul. In doing so the two become eternally bound and sometimes take traits from the other. In addition both of your skills are increased, be it strength, speed, chakra capacity, chakra control and so on so forth. However one must give up something at the same time. Kit, I know you like Genjutsu, but if you want to live you must give it up. I can direct what you give up, but it must be a decent sacrifice."**_

Naruto was stunned into silence. He had learned of the art of genjutsu after witnessing a black haired lady defend him from a mob using it. Since then he had pestered the Hokage for genjutsu scrolls in order to learn it. He had gotten pretty good with it and it had quickly become his favorite branch of jutsu. After all you could create anything with genjutsu, be it pain, pleasure, sorrow, anger… But life was more important and so he made the most important decision of his young life. He agreed.

"_**Kit, say these words….."**_

"Hey, do you wish to make a pact?" Naruto asked the man calmly. Truthfully he was hesitant, what if he wanted to die? What if he wanted Naruto to die at any cost? What he didn't expect was the for the man to softly chuckle.

"You know……not 2.…..minutes before you…..said that I was…..wondering how to ask you….the same question. I thought…..it was not that…..simple. The answer…..is yes."

Both of their bodies moved on instinct, lifting their hands weakly and reaching inside themselves. It was painful for them both, but it seemed that both knew pain well. Slowly, in perfect unison, they both pulled out a glowing yellow orb. They both seemed to fly at each other…then there was a blinding light……and they both started feeling rejuvenated. Improved. When the light died down, they both were standing back to back, not a single scratch on them. Naruto's hair had turned black, but otherwise they were both unaffected….at the moment.. Naruto flashed Vincent a small smile, before suddenly fainting. Vincent caught him before he hit the ground, but he couldn't help but wonder, why did he pass out?Inside Naruto's Mind

Naruto now stood in front of the cage of the mighty Kyuubi. Naruto knew the fox had something to say, but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"Why did you call me here Kyu-chan?" He had a crush on Kyuubi, he would admit that, but he would also admit that it would do him no good, even if he did find a way.

The great fox snickered a little.**"I've called you here for two reasons. They're interesting actually. First, I have been able to unlock your bloodlines. Don't interrupt, I'll tell you what they do when I'm finished. Secondly, I've found out who your past selves were."**"How does that relate to me fox?"**"It relates to you, because I know a way to merge you with your past selves. Typically I wouldn't do this, but it seems your past selves are definitely worth it. Two in particular. These two, are a shinigami and a pact partner. The shinigami was named Zaraki Kenpachi, and he died because of a traitor named Aizen. The pact partner, was named Caim, and he was someone I can respect. He was one of the more famous of the pact partners, and he died because his pact partner died."**"So wait, let me catch up, you're going to fuse me with my past selves, and tell me about my bloodlines. Also my past selves happen to be a shinigami and a pact partner. What next, the pact partner was a dragon? The shinigami was one of the strongest?"

"**Actually yes to both counts."** That was the last thing he expected, and his eyes popped out of his head."What!?"**"Zaraki Kenpachi was a man who had such power, that almost no shinigami or hollow could stand up to him, especially after he released both his power and his Bankai. He was the third strongest shinigami around before Aizen killed him. The only people stronger were the Sotaichou and Aizen. Caim was a man who bonded with a dragon named Angelus. They fought to keep the world order. Both of these were years ago, so most likely Aizen is dead. What I plan to do is fuse you with both of these two, though it'll take time. I will contact Vincent as to the changes. It will be a while. In the meantime, time to tell you about your bloodlines. You actually have three. The Rinnegan, the Kaisekigan (Analysis Eye, and the ability to use Youkai( Phantom) Chakra. Time for some explanations." **

"**I'll save the Rinnegan for last since it's powers are in my opinion, the most fun. The Kaisekigan is a doujutsu that is, in my opinion, nothing short of amazing. No wonder, since Zetta created it. Before you ask, Zetta is the supreme overlord of all demons. Anyway, this is probably the single most useful doujutsu besides the Rinnegan. When it activates there are a few things you will notice immediately. Almost everything you see will be in green, but living beings are different. This is because it gives you x-ray vision, thermal vision, and night vision. That's not the beauty of this doujutsu though. It can analyze EVERYTHING about the opponent. It can analyze nin, tai, and gen jutsus, copy the former, tell you the weaknesses of the moves, and tell you the opponents stats. You eye is like a machine of sorts, and you can lock on to aim with deadly accuracy. Finally it increases your intelligence and can give you detailed information about things you don't know."**

"**The Youkai Chakra is a volatile but powerful technique. Firstly, do not use any Lightning jutsu without a plan. Youkai chakra conducts electricity much like water. If you add chakra to it, it is explosive. It can be used to create things out of chakra, but it's also a powerful offensive weapon. Youkai chakra, as it's name implies, can go through any barrier, but if it does so it will not harm the body. Instead, it will harm the soul and spirit, which is just as dangerous. Add chakra and fire to Youkai energy to make it explode.""Now we have the FUN part. The Rinnegan is the very same doujutsu possessed by the creator of all ninjutsu. It allows you to use all six types of chakra and their sub elements. But that's not it's main power. What makes it the strongest doujutsu in existence is simple: The fact that you can have multiple bodies. If you come across a dead body, you can transfer part of your soul to their body. I know the location of several, so that makes things all the more fun. You can have over twice as many bodies as the only known Rinnegan user in this time, though the creator could have far more than you. Anyway, be prepared for pain!"**Naruto was about to ask what she meant when suddenly he was overcome by an immense amount of pain. It felt like he was going to split in half and die in the most painful ways possible, but he didn't know why. Then he felt memories and strength flow into him and he realized, she must be doing the merging. He also realized that he was about to be in more pain than anything he even imagined.

Outside……a month later…

Vincent was getting worried. He knew what was going on, Kyuubi had informed him earlier, but he wasn't expecting the amount of screaming that Naruto was doing. The pain must have been unimaginable. But there were definitely physical changes. He had gotten MUCH MUCH taller. Far taller than anyone his age should. He was easily 6'5", though he attributed that to Kenpachi's fusion. His hair had gotten even more black highlights, to the point where he was half blond and half black haired, and he was releasing an ungodly amount of power. He had lost all traces of body fat and also had gained a lot of muscle.Vincent had been forced to put up a barrier to prevent the chakra from being sensed, and he had to take Naruto a good deal away from Konoha, not that it mattered. The kids life there was worse than his was, that he was sure of. He'd have to come back eventually, because Kyuubi would make him. Not that it mattered.

At that moment the screaming stopped and Naruto groggily awoke. He tried to move, only to find that he was still in a lot of pain. He grinned and forced himself up anyway. That's right folks, he had inherited Kenpachi's apparent masochistic characteristics.He smirked and spoke to Vincent, and that was when said person noticed that his voice was also deeper.

"Oi, Vincent, thanks for being here, and making the pact. Might I ask what compelled you to do so however?" Needless to say, Vincent also realized that Naruto was far more eloquent of a speaker than he was previously. Vincent answered in his soft monotone voice.

"I was born human. When I was 16 I joined a group named the Turks. I was experimented on and became a vampiric demon, with five others inside me. I understand the pain, so I decided to help however I could.""I see. Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to survive otherwise. When I get healed, mind if we go globetrotting for the moment? I have recently awakened my bloodlines and therefore I wish to use them to their fullest potential. The main Kekkai Genkai I wish to make full use of is the Rinnegan. Do you mind?"Vincent gave a soft chuckle. " No, I do not. Kyuubi informed me that we were returning a month before the Chuunin exams if all goes well.""Indeed." After that no more conversation was required, they just sat watching the fire. He may have inherited Kenpachi's masochism, sadism, and desire to fight, but he apparently inherited Caims patience, and the Naruto side of him made him a prankster. This was definitely going to be an interesting journey….

( I was going to leave it here until I saw how short it was, so I'm going to add what I had planned for the next chapter here, or at least part of it.)

It was a full six years later, and Naruto was now fifteen. He had managed to acquire some awesome bodies, and he had to admit that bloodline was his favorite, though Natsukigan and Youkai both were pretty awesome as well… Thanks to the help from both Kyuubi and Vincent, he constantly had 800 clones training, non-stop, only dispelling once they ran out of energy. He was lucky that due to Kyuubi he couldn't get information overload, since the fox could sift the memories through slowly.

He had more bodies than any other current Rinnegan user could ever hope to have. They were all his personal army in essence, and he was definitely stronger than he should be.Yet that was more of his fused memories and Kyuubi than anything else. He had learned several things about being a ninja, a shinigami, and a demon, all at the same time. He had had an encounter with Aizen and needless to say, by the end of the encounter Naruto and Vincent were both left bloody, and Naruto was pissed. However, he had to let him go. Aizen was just too strong at the moment, and there was no way that he would be able to win. He had to get stronger. It was sometime after that that he had gotten two more bodies, and he still wasn't that confident about if they were to meet again. Yet he knew, that he would gain enough strength to defeat Aizen. He had to, he had to in order to protect those he considered precious. This was personal now.He had traveled literally all over the elemental countries in order to achieve where he was now. The problem? He was going to have a LOT of enemies from other worlds soon, since it seemed that they all came from there. ( A lot of his bodies are villains. In case you're wondering how many, it's about 15-16 bodies total. If you knew what I had planned you would understand why he needs it. Let's just say that the Akatsuki are the LEAST of his worries. Aizen and the Espada are pretty high up, especially with Aizen's cheap Zanpaktou…I mean dang you can't beat the thing!)

He was currently in Wave country now, heading towards his client. It was the daughter of a bridge builder, and she had hired them in order to provide backup. You see, these three, while not missing nins, were well known as powerful people that have not once failed a mission yet. Naruto was known as Shinigami Youkai( Death God Phantom), while Vincent was known as Demon of the Death Requiem, or Oni no Zetsumei Indou. So far none had discovered their identities, since they never took missions from Konoha, instead preferring to stay as far away from Konoha as possible. They didn't want anyone from Konoha to know that they were alive, yet.

Little did they know how much that this day would change their lives. When they arrived, Vincent gave a simple knock, three times. On the third knock, the door opened, and a navy haired woman smiled at them. " You must be the two I hired, correct?""Yes." Vincent replied in his normal soft monotone voice. " Please, tell us the mission."

"My father is building a bridge so that trade may resume. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to aid the group of Konoha ninja in defending my father. We will pay for an A-class as soon as we get the money for it. Normally I wouldn't ask this, but the team of Konoha ninja returned with some serious injuries and we need him to be protected."Naruto banged his head against the wall.

"Snap out of it. We were going to return soon anyway.""Yeah yeah. Alright lady, we'll accept the mission. When is the bridge going to be finished and when do we start?""The bridge will be finished in one week after today.""We shall guard it until then." Naruto replied, and the woman smiled."Thank you. By the way, my name is Tsunami. You can stay at our house.""Thank you for the hospitality. I don't want to stay at another fucking hotel. I hate hotels."Tsunami smiled warmly and opened the door, and ushered them in. They both went inside and began to talk to Tsunami about the condition of wave, and quite frankly, Naruto was disgusted, especially at that Gatou guy. He would go after him after the bridge was completed. Of course, if he decided to attack before then, he would be more than delighted to give the man his end. No, not man, scum was a better word. Only scum would do what this 'Gatou' had done. Inside his head, Kyuubi growled in agreement.

It was not five minutes after he was told that, when the door opened again. Soon five people entered the room. One looked like a drunk, so from what he had been told, that had to be Tazuna, Tsunami's father. The second person was in a full body cast. It was a she from what Naruto could gather, and he resisted the urge to face palm. Even though she was in a body cast, her very aura screamed ' FANGIRL!'. She had pink hair, seriously pink hair. He noticed the gloss and the urge only grew harder to fight from there. Seriously, she looked like she didn't even take being a kunoichi seriously for Christ's sake! Still he can't say he didn't know her. He had went to the academy for a little while with her after all. This was Haruno Sakura.

The third person had a dark broody air to him. He wore khaki shorts and a blue shirt, which held the Uchiha fan on the back. That meant this must be Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, and judging by the air, number one arrogant bastard. Ever. He had black hair and black eyes, so that much was typical of an Uchiha. The fourth person had to be an Inuzuka. No other possible person would wear a hoodie with a dog in the hood of it, while wearing said hoodie. It was grey in color, and like other Inuzuka's had red triangles on each cheek. He had brown hair, and the dog was also grey in color. He had a feral appearance. From what he could remember of the academy, this guy was Inuzuka Kiba.

The fifth person was the Jounin. Like the girl, he was in a cast, though it wasn't a full body cast. He had gravity defying spiky silver hair, and a blue mask over his face. He knew that this must be Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja. He walked in on crutches, but as soon as he managed to sit down, he pulled out an orange book, and got a bit of coffee of all things( I know he's OC. I'm aware) This was the best Konoha Jounin?!It was about that time that Tazuna noticed Naruto and Vincent.

"Tsunami-chan, why are there two more guests here?""Well tou-san, since those ninjas were much more injured when you brought them in a week ago, I decided to hire a couple of mercenaries. I barely managed to contact these two""HEY! THINK WE'RE NOT ENOUGH!?" The Inuzuka yelled. "Let's see here….you had numerous cuts which just now healed, and from what I was told the only thing you managed to do was make him release Kakashi-san.""Now now, don't argue. Well Tsunami-chan, who are these Super Mercenaries?""They go by Oni no Zetsumei Indou and Shinigami Youkai."At those words, Kakashi spit out his coffee all over his book. Which then prompted a girly scream of " NO, NOT MY PRECIOUS!" Before he managed to remember what the lady had said. Sakura looked confused, as did Kiba. This was the weirdest thing that Kakashi had ever done.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously. Although he didn't look it, Sasuke was also interested in the answer"Those two are some of the best mercenaries in the world. They have never failed a mission, ever. No one knows who they are."

Naruto sighed and decided he might as well get things over with.

"Come on Inu-san, it can't be that hard can it, or are you really losing your touch? If I went anywhere in Konoha, most everybody would recognize me." At the word' Inu-san' Kakashi's head whipped around sharply. Now that the mercenary mentioned it, he did look familiar…

Then he placed it, and came to a realization. The blue eyes, the blond hair( though now it had black mixed in), but most importantly, the six whisker like birthmarks…

"NARUTO!?" That single name, caused Sakura to gape, Kiba to laugh, and Sasuke to snort. He knew it was all hype.

"HA! Nice one Kakashi-sensei! There is no way one of the strongest mercenaries in the world is that dead last loser."Naruto yawned. " I was a dead last because no one would teach me without bias due to the furball that my father sealed in me." When those words came out of his mouth, Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew of Kyuubi, but more than that, his father was the Yondaime! That made Kakashi angry. When they got back to Konoha, he and the Hokage were going to have a little TALK. Naruto continued. " In fact, due to the Kyuubi sealed within me, I was overcharged 3 times for everything, if I could buy anything at all. Ramen was all I could eat without fearing poison. I had to salvage for trash most of my younger life, and I had more assassinations than I can coundi most likely in the hundreds somewhere. I honestly have no clue. I would have died had I not met Vincent here. Kyuubi always healed me, and the assailant used a poisoned kunai to prevent Kyuubi from healing me. I made a pact with Vincent, gave up my ability for genjutsu, merged with two of my past selves, and awakened my bloodlines. Since then I've been traveling and making a name for myself." He stated bored, as if it was no big deal. However the thirds law was still in effect, and as such none had heard of Kyuubi being sealed in him. Not only that, but the life he had lived was horrible. All three felt their respect for the blond increase if only slightly.

"In any case, I simply took my life one step at a time. Even when I fought the killer of my previous self.""How is that possible!?""The previous self in question was a shinigami, and this man was also a shinigami. No I will not explain." He yawned. " We'll talk more in the morning. If you want to know my bloodlines, I will give you a demonstration tomorrow." With those words both of the two walked upstairs to their room. Naruto immediately went to sleep, and Vincent simply slept against the wall, leaving the genin, the clients, Kakashi, and Inari( who happened to hear this conversation) a lot to think about….

Authors Note: A bit of a cliffhanger, not much but oh well. How was it? There is going to be one hell of a lot of crossovers with the Rinnegan. I know, he's gonna be insanely strong, and I won't deny it. However, he will stronger enemies, like Aizen. I'll disclose his bodies gradually. Here's a note: It's going to be more than 6, that's for sure. I truthfully don't think the Rinnegan has much of a limit, and I'm going off that belief. I'm aware that most likely I have been proven wrong in the manga, but then, I don't care. It's a fanfic for a reason. Don't think Pein will get shortchanged either, cause he won't. This fic is going to be epic length( I'm thinking over 50 chapters, but that's just at the moment. May be less, but 50 is my goal.), so there's going to be a lot of time, action, and lemons. Hurray! Anyway, he will not have a Naruto Rinnegan body, that's why there's going to be a lot of crossovers. There will also be many villains. Including Dante, yes Dante is a villain in here, or rather antagonist to Naruto( Vergil's one of his bodies.) The title may not make sense( with the chapter), but it basically means Longing.Anyway, Read and Review, Ja Ne.


	2. Gato's Mistake, Slaughter at the Bridge

Authors Notes: Okay here we go for the second chapter. I'm likely to focus on this first and foremost since I have the most ideas for this one. Following this one I will update Advent, Orb Seekers, and Urahara Naruto on the side. Konoha no Nidaime Senko and Shining Star are both, as of right now, on hiatus.

Anyway, in this chapter, Sasuke gets pwned, Naruto frightens Kiba, Haku meets Naruto, and Gato pisses off the wrong person. Sasuke is going to get his ass owned by Naruto( Rinnegan demonstration). Three Rinnegan bodies will be revealed in this chapter, one during a small battle with Sasuke, and said body along with two others during the battle on the bridge. More specifically, the slaughter of Gato and his men. Also one of the bodies on the bridge appears here and there throughout this chapter, in fact he has three mentions in the chapter. Another has two( Sasuke, Gato), and the final one only appears during Gato's battle

You may not like the ones I am planning on giving him, but I have reasons, as well as reasons as for how he makes so many enemies. The disclaimer holds hints as to who are his bodies, or at least the ones he uses in the chapter. He doesn't use all his bodies that often.

Vincent has his gun. Without his gun Vincent wouldn't be as….Vincent-like. I made a few mistakes last chapter, like forgetting to describe Naruto's new appearance, but oh well. I'll cover that here.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! This is my first 'real' fight scene. The one in Shining Star is mostly dialogue, not much action. The fight scenes HERE however( except the Naruto v Sasuke one) I will attempt to have much more action. Oh and until Shippuden, Naruto's gonna be leagues ahead of Sasuke. Anyway, without further delay, adieu! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Drakengard, Final Fantasy VII, Bleach, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy Versus XIII( Yeah, you know that's gonna be awesome).

It was a stormy night, the same night that Naruto and Vincent took the job offered to them by Tsunami, the bridge builders daughter. At the bridge builders house, the people were sound asleep. However, they say the mind never sleeps, and Uzumaki Naruto knows that to be true.

Meanwhile, deep inside a nearby forest, there stood a treehouse. A curious sight indeed, but it was nothing compared to what was going inside.

"Damn it Zabuza, what the hell kinda demon ARE you!? A group of KIDS defeated you!?" A short pudgy man fumed. He needed that bridge builder dead dammit! Preferably BEFORE he finished the bridge, yet this missing nin had lost. Lost to a group of kids. That was just despicable. He raised his hand.

It never made it to Zabuza. Right before his hand was about to hit, it was caught by a kunoichi ninja, Zabuza's apprentice. Her voice was cold and icy, and held nothing but venom for the short man.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" She yelled at him before painfully breaking Gato's arm. He screamed and ran, but not before yelling out, " Don't fail next time!" The bedridden missing nin laughed weakly..

"You didn't have to do that, Haku." He stated softly. It was true, she didn't need to do that for him. Haku on the other hand, had different thoughts."I apologize Zabuza-sama, but he should treat you with more respect. Now rest, I'll get you some herbs later, when you are a bit more rested. You'll be able to take out the bridge builder by the end of the week." Haku assured her master.

Zabuza weakly smirked. " Good. We will strike then."

Unbenownst to the two, there was another listener, hidden in the trees. Red eyes circled by the gray circles of the Rinnegan watched patiently, waiting for the scene to end.. A deafening crack and a flash resounded within seconds of each other. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky as the man walked away. It was a crescent moon tonight, but covered by clouds. Mere seconds later the man was walking down the streets, making sure no one was around. A flash of lightning illuminated the stranger, spiky dark blue hair garbed in a rich fabric of an even darker blue. There was no one around.

With a smirk, the man vanished in a puff of smoke, and in Tazuna's house, Naruto grinned in his sleep, as if he were a five year old with a new toy. Indeed, to Naruto that was just what he had gotten. A fight was approaching, a fight he dare not miss. That was the beauty of the Rinnegan, the user saw what his bodies saw. The eyes never deactivate unless Naruto wills them too, nor do they take chakra to use, aside from the jutsu's required for it's full effect. He had seen it all, from start to finish, but at first he dismissed as a dream. At least, until the body dispelled, then he knew it to be real.

The next morning.

Naruto awoke grinning like a maniac. Today would be an interesting day, he was sure of it, and if not then at least he would have the end of the week to look forward too. Since that was tomorrow, he wouldn't have to wait long.

He yawned and went through his morning rituals. First he looked at the clock. Five o clock, more than enough time to get ready. He yawned and picked up a clean set of clothes, and walked into the bathroom, to bathe. As a general rule, when he could he would bathe in the mornings. It would wake him up, but it took time. Luckily, that was something he definitely could handle. After an hour of both bathing and relaxing in the warm water, he got out of the bath, and dried off. Then he put his clothes on. He wore a white shirt underneath a black vest. The vest seemed to be made of leather, while his shirt was soft as silk, and that was what it seemed to be made out of. He wore black jeans, to finish off his look. On the back of his vest was the kanji for Youkai( Phantom). He had a sheath for his sword on his right hip, and his zanpaktou was hidden just under his vest. In fact he had a secret compartment made just so that it wasn't different visually from the rest of the vest. His zanpaktou was his trump card, his ace in the hole. So far he only used it in a real battle once. After all, why waste energy when you have the Rinnegan? Still that didn't mean he wasn't proficient with it, because he was. He even knew his shikai and bankai, but that was from hard training anyway. He had to admit however, that Urahara-san's device made things a lot easier.

After getting dressed he brushed his teeth and spiked up his hair. Finally he put some deodorant on, and walked downstairs. Altogether he had only used an hour and five minutes. Smirking to himself and mentally congratulating himself, he walked downstairs into the kitchen. Using what resources he had in the refrigerator and his cooking knowledge, he made a quick, simple, but in his opinion at least, good meal. It was a staple really, bacon, eggs, toast, and French toast if they didn't like normal toast, like Vincent( I'm just adding a few quirks, they never mention anything like that).

Finally everything was ready, and it was just his luck that as soon as he finished, everyone else started waking up. Sighing to himself, and again mentally patting himself on the back for making extra, he waited for everyone to come in. Tsunami was the first up and she seemed surprised at his breakfast. Truthfully she hadn't been expecting him to be up this early. Ninja were supposed to, yes, but none of the others acted like shinobi, all choosing to sleep in late. Not that she knew it, but to Naruto when he woke up WAS sleeping late.

Soon enough everyone else began to file in, equally amazed, except for Vincent. He had expected it. Vincent too, had slept in late, but it was more for the fact that unlike Naruto, Vincent hadn't slept at all lately, though he didn't know why. Kakashi started up conversation.

The night before, everyone had learned of the Kyuubi, that brought about a lot of questions. They had all decided to go on about life as usual, just no one could bring it up. They were all more curious about his bloodlines than anything else.

"So Naruto, how will you demonstrate your bloodline?""Hmm…I'll spar the best one of you."At those words, Sasuke smirked.

"I'll kick your ass dobe, you don't stand a chance." This caused Naruto to burst into laughter, and Vincent to let out silent chuckles. Naruto controlled his laughter after a few seconds, but it still struck him as funny. The guy was arrogant and prideful. That meant Naruto knew how to get on his nerves. He simply ignored him, or at least he would have.

"Whatever teme. Just meet me at the nearby woods. Our spar will be there." He stated dismissively. He was the first to finish breakfast, and he began to wash his dishes, before heading out the door. Vincent followed, doing the same thing as Naruto had done..

Thirty minutes later, in the woods…

Naruto was beginning to lose his patience. He wanted a fight dammit! He was about to start a mental rant when the subjects of said rant walked up to him. He quickly schooled his emotions.

Sasuke smirked, as if totally confident that he would win. To him it was inevitable, and truthfully Kakashi felt the same."So Naruto what are your bloodline called?""Bloodline_**s**_. I have the Kaisekigan, the Rinnegan, and Youkai chakra. I will only use the Rinnegan."This shocked Kakashi even more. Three bloodlines? Impossible. The others seemed to think the same, but Naruto sighed and activated the Rinnegan, showing the concentric rings around his pupil. With a cry of Hajime, Sasuke charged, but he was shocked when suddenly a strong wind hit him squarely in the stomach and into a tree. He then saw Naruto get covered in smoke.

His eyes seemed to glow before the smoke enveloped him, blocking him from sight. Suddenly Akamaru began to go out of control, whining and clawing at Kiba, who was shocked at Akamaru's sudden change, however he soon found out why, and when he did, he paled as well.

Standing right alongside Naruto, with golden slitted eyes surrounded by the Rinnegan, was a tall man. He had long silky looking silver hair and a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. On the sides of his cheeks were two magenta stripes on each cheek and also on his wrists.

He wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. His Kimono was mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder. He wore _Sashinuki __Hakama_, which were gathered at the ankles, which produced a balloon like effect. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He had some sort of fur garment or something of the sort around his neck. Finally he had three sheaths, all on his left hip. This was Sesshomaru, the great dog daiyokai, and a legendary figure of the Inuzuka clan. It was at that moment that Kiba knew, Sasuke was fucked.

Sasuke didn't seem to get the memo, and he smirked.

"What was that dobe? So afraid that you had to outnumber me?""Ha, as if Sasuke. This is the power of my Rinnegan. I can use the bodies of a dead person as my own. I see through their eyes, hear what they hear, feel what they feel….It is why the Rinnegan is known as the strongest of the three doujutsus." Naruto's voice came from a tree, where he was hanging upside down.Sasuke smirked and got into a stance"Come at me dobe and prove it!" He taunted.

Sesshomaru stood unmoving for but a split second before vanishing, leaving an afterimage behind, and shocking Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi with his speed. In fact Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, hoping to keep track of Sesshomaru's movements. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared behind Sasuke and punched him, hard, in the back, and sending him flying through a few trees, causing Kakashi's eye to widen even further.

"_What the…he didn't use chakra to enhance his strength! What is he!?"_

"You lose." Naruto's voice rang clear and loud, and Kakashi had no doubts about it. Sesshomaru vanished in a puff of smoke, and Naruto's smirk widened. Before Kakashi could ask Naruto anything about it, Naruto answered the unasked question.

"That was one of my favorite Rinnegan bodies, Sesshomaru. He's a dog daiyokai, and all of that was natural. No chakra involved. He's lucky he didn't punch Sasuke that hard. At his full strength, Sesshomaru can lift over 18 tons with one hand. Not to mention he didn't use his claws or swords, which would have damaged him even further. He should be up and running in a few days, though barely."Kakashi paled and realizing the strength that the Rinnegan possessed. If he heard right, Naruto would have to die over 15 times to be truly gone, plus he could revive his own body once ( actually twice, but he doesn't know that. He can use Tensaiga to bring him back as well). Not to mention that Sesshomaru's strength, without chakra, was more than even Tsunades with chakra…he was a force to be reckoned with alright. However Naruto knew his limits. He knew he wasn't all powerful, his fight against Aizen proved that. So he simply grinned."You can go and guard the bridge. I'm gonna go deeper into this forest and train myself. Vincent is already watching the bridge, I'll be there tomorrow." With those words he walks through the forest, vanishing amidst the foliage…

The next morning….

Haku loved mornings, it was just something she liked. It was why she chose a morning to search for herbs for Zabuza. Mornings were just so….soothing, so comforting to her.

She was however, surprised when she saw a tall blond and black haired teenager sleeping on a tree nearby a destroyed a clearing. She gently shook the teen awake. "You shouldn't be sleeping out here. You might catch a cold." Pure concern was radiating from her voice and Naruto smiled at her."Meh, I can't get sick, so I often do this. So what's your name and what are you doing out here?" Truthfully, he knew the answers already. After all he had spied on their hideout after following Gato. The damn pig didn't even suspect it.

"My name is Haku, and I'm out here to look for herbs to help my precious person."

"Then I shall help." Naruto declares, as he got up. He walked over, and with practiced ease, picked all the herbs that Haku was looking for."How did…""How did I know which ones? I've been traveling for 6 years along with Vincent after being nearly killed at my own home village."Haku looked dumbstruck. Was this boy like her? No, he couldn't have been, could he?"Why were you nearly killed?" Naruto's eyes darkened for a moment."Fifteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. Waves upon waves of shinobi fought against the beast, but died. Finally, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, had found a way to defeat the beast. He created a seal, the Shiki Fuin, and summoned the Shinigami. In exchange for his life, the Shinigami sealed the soul of the Kyuubi inside his newborn son, me. Ever since I was born I was beaten, starved, poisoned, overcharged, it was hell, but Kyuubi always healed me. At the age of nine I was poisoned by a chakra poison, no medic or Kyuubi had the power to save me, not that the former would anyway. I stumbled across a clearing along with Vincent Valentine. Kyuubi informed me of the only way to save my life, to make a pact. I did and as a bonus she gave me my bloodlines and merged me with my past lives." He sighed wistfully, only just noticing Haku's shocked look..

'_He's just like me…'_ "So about you, Haku?" A sole tear ran down Haku's eye…

"I-I grew up in mist. There, they hate everyone with bloodlines. My mother had one, the power to manipulate water and form ice with an unnatural affinity. The day I unlocked my bloodline, my father witnessed it. He gathered up a mob and killed my mother in front of my eyes. They tried to kill me too, but my bloodline activated and killed them all, including my father…" Another tear joined the first, and another and another. It was easy to see that this was a very emotional topic for the young woman.

"I had no where to go. I wondered around until my master found me." Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes were closed, and a tear fell from his eye.

"Zabuza, right hunter?" Haku was shocked. This teen wasn't even in the fight!"How?" Was all the shocked Haku could say. Naruto chuckled a little, before opening his eyes, revealing the Rinnegan." My Rinnegan. One of the bloodlines Kyuubi awakened. It allows manipulation of the elements, increased vision, and the ability to share several bodies with one mind. I have 15. I sent these fifteen to search for possible threats. One of them saw Gato and ran after them. He followed Gato silently and heard everything. Whatever they see, hear, feel, smell, sense, I do as well, so I heard the whole thing. Don't draw your weapons, I won't fight you here." Haku visibly relaxed, but only slightly."I'll make you an offer." Those five words shocked Haku to the core. She carefully asked.

"What kind of offer?""I'll be frank. I'm going to be returning to Konoha after this mission is over. Now, I may not have been there in six years, but I know they welcome bloodlines, which is the only reason I'm going back. I also have a good relationship with the Hokage, so therefore I want you and Zabuza to come with me, Vincent, and Kakashi-sans team. At Konoha you will be granted asylum, and if not, well, me and Vincent will join you. You'll have at least two more allies either way, so tell Zabuza my offer. If he has any stipulations to it, then tell me at the bridge. Tell him it's from Uzumaki Naruto, the Shinigami Youkai." And with a gentle smile, he walked off, leaving Haku alone in her thoughts before she started back to the hideout…

The next day..The morning began as usual, except this time, by Naruto's urging, they all went as a group to the bridge, except Naruto left one of his bodies, the same blue haired person who spied on Gato, to protect Tsunami and Inari. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to be in danger…

As it turns out he was right. Prince( Final Fantasy Versus XIII unnamed protagonist. I'm just gonna call him Prince) was watching from afar when two samurai came into the house. He jumped down, and heard it all. They were threatening to kill Inari, but in return Tsunami threatened to bite her tounge off and die from bloodloss. That was all that the Prince needed. With a wave of his hands, Thirteen floating weapons formed instantly in a dome like shape above him. With a swing of his blade, the two unsuspecting samurai were decapitated in a shower of blood. He left with these parting words.

"Hero's show up late." And then he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a dumbfounded Inari and Tsunami.

The site they found at the bridge was not a happy site.. Normally there would be tons of workers, but this time there was also two battered bodies..Haku and Zabuza. Instantly Naruto was there. Haku spoke weakly.

"N-Naruto-kun…we…accepted…too..bad…" "You're not gonna die yet, or rather, for long." His Rinnegan activated again, and once more Sesshomaru was beside him, this time without the smoke.

"Okay you two, this is what I'm going to do. Sesshomaru here has a sword named Tensaiga. Here's what gonna happen, I'm gonna kill you both, and Sesshomaru will revive you. When that happens you'll be fully healed again." When he said that he was going to kill them, they both thought that he had betrayed them, but then he explained about Tensaiga, and although reluctant, they had nothing better to try. If he didn't do anything they were going to die anyway, so they might as well trust him this once.Naruto nodded toward Sesshomaru, who drew a second sword, and sliced both of their necks with it, shocking the team at the brutality. But then Sesshomaru sheathed it, and held the Tensaiga. Sesshomaru, thanks to the Tensaiga, was able to see the thing that brought about Death, grasping the souls of the two. With a single swing, the souls were freed, and in a bright light, returned to their bodies, reviving them, and healing them completely. Then Naruto's eyes flashed red, before two other people appeared thanks to his Rinnegan. The first….was Prince. The second however, was different, to say the least. He had long black hair, and had an air of nobility. He wore a black hakama, with a white haori. On the back of the haori, in a black diamond, was the kanji for six. His eyes had a cold and calculating look, with the rings of the Rinnegan. In addition he had the kenseikan of a noble family, along with a scarf of silk. But most importantly, he had a katana on his side. He was Byakuya Kuchiki. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and once again drew the same sword he used to kill Zabuza and Haku, the Tokijin.

"What are you waiting for boys!? Kill them all!" A short pudgy man yelled. Naruto knew it to be Gato.

Then the massacre began. Gato had raised his forces to the thousands by some interference, and that was the exact reason why he chose those three to fight. Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, began to glow blue, with lightning streaking along it's length. With a short, swift horizontal slice the energy erupted, taking form of a huge dragon. Sesshomaru spoke in a deathly calm voice "Sōryūha (蒼龍破, Azure Dragon Wave)"

With that simple word, the dragon charged, slaughtering many at once..

Meanwhile the Prince simply walked in, after summoning his weapons. The weapons cut and sliced indiscriminately, killing mercenaries quickly…There was no contest who was going to win, and when Byakuya took a weird stance, with his sword pointed downward, to Naruto, the victor was clear."Ban…Kai.(Final Release)" With that he let go of the sword, which sank into the ground. Suddenly everyone at the bridge found themselves in a pinkish dimension, before suddenly two rows of swords seemed to sprout out of the ground. The next words sealed the mercenaries fate."Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ( Scatter, One Thousand Cherry Blossoms Grim Scenery)" Then each and every one of the blades seemed to break apart into thousands of cherry blossoms…before anyone knew what was going on, several of the mercs sprouted blood, and several died, but none could figure out why. After all, it was a storm of cherry blossoms…Only when Kakashi use his Sharingan did he figure out why, and when he did, he gasped. "Those blossoms…they're blades!""Correct Kakashi-san. They simply reflect light to appear like cherry blossoms.." Naruto stated from beside him, causing Kakashi to gasp. He thought he was out fighting along with them..

This went on for a while, the three attacking and slaughtering the unfortunate mercenaries, until it was down to only 100 mercenaries left. Finally the blades vanished, as did the three bodies and Naruto smirked. He drew the Katana on his side and let loose his chakra. Unlike others who hadn't learned to use KI or Killing Intent, or reiatsu for that matter, his aura held a suffocating presence, before he dispelled it and nodded toward Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi, all of which were wide-eyed at the display. Gato on the other hand, was now officially very very afraid. Those three men had annihilated most of his army in under ten minutes, and now four very pissed off ninja were after his head. He moved to run, but before he could, a kunai lodged in his throat. The last thing he saw, was Naruto's face, scowling at him."Hey kid you killed our meal ticket!" They were scared, but still angry. With a shrug, fifty Naruto's joined the original. Kakashi made the hand sign as well, created another twenty five, while Haku and Zabuza made 25 Mizu Bunshins apiece. Now all the mercenaries were royally scared. A gunshot rang out through the cool air. That was all it took as the mercenaries left scared stiff, and running as fast as they could. With a smirk. All the Bunshins dispelled themselves, before Naruto smirked."So you coming with us?""At first, I was going to see how you were at swordsmanship, but at that display, I can only say I'm glad we're not enemies anymore."Haku nodded, so surprisingly did Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba. Kakashi cleared his throat"Alright, let's finish this bridge!"

Authors Note: I do not feel that this is as good as the prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it. I am not that good at fight scenes but I did try my best. This time instead of 200 or so mercenaries, Gato brought along 2,000 or so mercenaries.

Now for the Rinnegan, the Currently revealed bodies stand at:Sesshomaru

Prince

Byakuya

See what I mean by Naruto being super powerful? That was this chapter was mainly about, along with introducing Haku and Zabuza. Let's just say that this is more romance oriented, but there will be quite a bit of action, and Naruto isn't the strongest person out there actually. That goes to the main villain of the fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The Fun Begins!

-1Authors Notes: Oi, I have been struck by inspiration! However, it requires a few changes.

I'm going to start off by saying I'm giving Naruto another person to his harem and Vincent gets another 3. Each one is from Dirge of Cerberus. Naruto….gets the number one psychotic bitch in that game, aka Rosso the Crimson. Vincent gets Shelke, Yuffie, and Shalua.

Another thing: I am adding two more Rinnegan bodies, one of which he will gain this chapter, the other he will gain later. Hint, they both have the same name. Hint again, one is from Hellsing and the other is from Castlevania( If you don't know who they are, I pity you, I PITY YOU!). I decided to give him two more, mainly because I want to have him earn at least these two bodies, and not from a flashback either, though there'll be several of those as well.

I had originally planned on a different chapter explaining how they got there etc, but when I finished it seemed too rushed, not to mention not that long at all, since I don't remember much of the first exam. Also, I didn't manage to make it into the second exam and the action, whereas here I got there and more. I will explain just what he's doing in the Chuunin exams at the bottom Authors Note.

There will be lemons, though I need to know how detailed it can be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I do not own Hellsing. I do not own Final Fantasy. I do not own Drakengard. I do not own Fire Emblem or Ruroni Kenshin. I do not own tax collectors. Sadly all of the above is true, for it were true I would be the richest man in the world, seven times over. Unfortunately I'm not, so that's that.

Confusion, darkness, despair. A path carved in shadow and blood. A path walked by few, the few seeking the power of the vampire lord, he who was once in service of Hellsing before it's downfall. Naruto hadn't intended to come here, he really didn't, instead he stumbled across it. Who knew the lair was in the forest of death? Surely not Naruto, but Naruto never did pass up an opportunity, especially not one so…rewarding. He had heard the rumors, he had heard the legends, yet he never thought he would find it.

Now that he did, if only by accident, he would definitely take advantage of it. He who passed the dark vampire lords trials commanded the vast power of the vampire lord and army. The power that so far, none but one had obtained. The one who passed the trial commanded the power through generations, the lord and vampires would serve the family until the family died.

It was the beginning of the second test, he surely had enough time, in the five days that they were to be in the forest. He had originally planned to bring his team along, but as soon as he stepped into the lair of the vampire, the entrance was blocked by a two way barrier. He could not go out, nor could his team come in. At the time, he sighed and said that he would return once he found out how, but also that he would return stronger. It shouldn't be long, not long at all. The place wasn't that big, it only seemed it.

It had been one day since then, and he had only had a short sleep before he came across a door. The door was completely black, and had two skulls on it. One was red, the other was gold. This must be it! He took a deep breath, before stepping into the unknown. Almost immediately, the door closed behind him, shocking the tall blond, but causing him to smirk. Should he win he would be so much closer to his goal of defeating Aizen. Yes, he would win, he had to. To protect Vincent, to protect himself, and to protect those that might be targeted. He had to win. A dark laughter filled the room.

"Ah, it has been a while since I had a challenger…the only worthy human was that Helsing..hm. Not long ago a man attempted to come. He was silver haired, and challenged me in the name of a person named, I think, Orochimaru. Perhaps….why is it you fight, ningen?"

Naruto gasped at the voice, and looked around. It didn't take long for him to pinpoint the voice, and he only smirked at who it happened to be. The man was wearing Victorian style clothing, the likes of which hadn't been seen for hundreds of years! This had to be the legendary king! He wore a wide brimmed hat, flexible on the rim only. His eyes were covered by a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses, which appeared to be orange. He wore a red trench coat, and a red bow tie in addition to the shirt and pants. Everything was in a Victorian style, a style that he only knew about thanks to Kyuubi in Kenpachi. He took a deep breath and answered.

"I fight…to protect the ones precious to me, and I fight to defend those worthy of defense. That is why I fight, Alucard, lord of the vampires"

The vampire lord chuckled.

"You are much more interesting. Why should I grant you my power? Surely you have enough yourself with the eyes of the creator of yours."

"Because, in order to defend my precious people, I must overcome a shinigami, by the name of Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. He has killed me in the past life…and he will soon come after me again. I need to protect them from the one who's power is nearly unrivaled. I do not care of the consequences, if I can defend them, I will do it. If it costs my life, I will do so."

The chuckling became full blown laughter.

"Good answer ningen! Now answer me this, if I were this, Aizen, and I told you that in exchange for your life, I would spare your families, what would you do?"

"I would do so in a heartbeat."

"Say he is lying and only wants you out of the way. What then? I'll tell you what then. Then your sacrifice becomes useless."

Naruto had to hold back his sorrowful face. He hadn't even thought of that! Damn him and his over calculating brain!

"Now, I ask you again, what would you do?"

Naruto slipped into a meditative state. This was tough for him, but when it finally hit him, it seemed so simple.

"If Aizen threatened that, then I would go for him anyway, and then use Sesshomaru and the Tensaiga to revive them. If that was not an option, I would use you to turn them into a vampire, thus saving their life in the process. Of course, I would also try to prevent it, but that would be my course of action." The vampire smirked.

"Again, I commend you for your answer. That is the correct method. You cannot trust your enemies, and at times, you can't trust your allies, especially in this career….shinobi I believe. Now, I will tell you this: You have one more trial to complete. The task, is to defeat me in battle. You may use one of your…Kekkai Genkai, and for the ring eyes, you may only use one body. Choose quickly, or you will lose…." The vampire smirked, and Naruto instantly activated a bloodline, however it WASN'T the Rinnegan. No he activated the Kaisekigan, but then he cursed. He had meant to activate the Rinnegan, but he managed to stay optimistic, this could prove beneficial…

)( When I was writing this, I was listening to In the End' by Linkin Park.)(

Naruto quickly drew a sword, his secret weapon, a sword that was never meant to be wielded by a human. Humans were too corruptible…or most at least. Naruto was the exception. In his hand was a sword that even demons feared at times, the Sword of Hell, So'unga.

In a clash of sparks So'unga met with the barrel of the Casull, while Naruto quickly analyzed his opponent. Alucard, as expected, was far beyond his level. However he did stand a chance at least.

He thought so at least. _Clang, clang, clang_, The clang of metal meeting metal resounded time and time again. Most would be overconfident, but Naruto wasn't 'most people'. He knew that Alucard liked to toy with his opponents, and he knew that he was holding back now. That didn't mean a thing, he was determined to win. He would get victory, even at a disadvantage.

He flared his spiritual pressure, in an attempt to at least give Alucard pause, yet even his own reiatsu, combined with Kenpachi's, Kyuubi's, and Caim's, didn't even give the ancient vampire pause. He lowered his reiatsu level upon seeing this, yet he was distracted. Alucard took this distraction without a second thought, impaling him in the lung before throwing him off.

Naruto hadn't felt such pain as he had in that moment. None had matched it, nothing. But that didn't mean he would give up. No, he wouldn't give up, and he flared Kyuubi's Youki which in turn healed him at a quick rate. Alucard smirked upon seeing it.

"I won't give up, not on your life. I will protect them!" He yelled out the very last sentence, which caused Alucard to smirk larger. That kid could stare death in the face and not care. This was definitely the one he was waiting for. He suddenly sheathed his pistols and smirked.

"Enough." His voice, clear as a bell, rang out through the throne room.

"You're lucky kid, you pass." Naruto was gaping like a fish. What did he mean he passed? He didn't defeat him at all!

"Ha, good you don't trust me so easily, that's definitely a start, however, the test wasn't about defeating me. It was a test of skill, yes, but how can you kill something that cannot be killed? This was the dilemma your father was placed with. It was also a test of determination, the one wielding my power must never give up, lest he disgrace my name. And so, I grant you my strength. I understand that your….Rinnegan I believe, can allow you to use anothers body as your own correct?"

Naruto sheathed So'unga.

"Hai.."

"Do you have a variant that binds souls?"

"Binds….souls?"

"Yes, bonding with a soul is painful, but not impossible. It is not a pact I ask, I will allow you to use my body as a body for the Rinnegan, but in order to do so, you must pull my soul out of my body, under your own power, and seal it in your mind. I know you have done this before, surely? It is an old art."

Naruto was ecstatic. He had done what had previously been thought impossible, but then a thought struck him.

"Alucard-san, why have you chosen me?"

"Ah, that is quite simple. For one, none has had your ideals. For another, none showed your determination. The only one who had done so was the one who originally defeated me, Arthur Helsing." Naruto nodded before turning on his Rinnegan. He took a deep breath, knowing that it would drain him, and looked directly in his eyes. His eyes glowed a soft blue before the blue took up the entire room. In a few minutes the glow died down, and Naruto slumped over into unconciousness, but grinned. In the meantime, Alucards eyes held the Rinnegan…

Alucard lifted up the blond haired boy. Then the two vanished, in a burst of speed that would have amazed all. He stopped just short of the doorway, and waited for Naruto to regain his strength. It didn't take long, and Naruto when he did, Naruto smirked. He felt ecstatic, he had done it.

)( This was where I stopped listening to 'In the End')(

Naruto smiled, he now also had a way to get out. Alucard walked up to the barrier, and with minimal effort, shattered it barehanded. However, Naruto's team wasn't there.

He looked around frantically, desperately worried, until he found the note. They had simply left because they felt the Snake Sannins chakra. It was recent by the look of things, and he too felt the chakra of the traitorous snake. He silently smirked to himself. This would be the perfect chance to show off his new body. This was a good day, he decided.

In unison, the two vanished without a trace. One using Shunpo( Flash steps), the other using pure speed.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Wave Country...

_'Where did that reiatsu come from? Can it...no he died. The damn idiot had to die when we needed him most..but wait, it that Byakuya's reiatsu? No, that's impossible, he died too. But then, who could be emitted such fearful reiatsu... Then there's the immense Youki. That settles it, something is happening in the world of the ninja, something that is definitely out of place. It makes me wonder what would happen if we were to get the sources on our side.'_

A beautiful blue haired woman jumped with incredible speed along the rooftops, she wanted answers, and she would get them eventually. She was not traveling alone, as a second woman suddenly appeared next to her, keeping up with little problem.

This woman had brownish skin and purple hair. Her eyes were slitted and golden, and were slanted like a cats. She wore a black tanktop and black pants. She normally wore an orange sweatshirt as well, but she didn't want to destroy it should she bring out her secret weapon.

The other woman wore a black kimono underneath a white haori. The haori had a diamond on the back with the kanji for second in the middle of said diamond. They were both on a mission, a mission that would help greatly in the war against Aizen, a war that they were sadly losing. Already they had lost the captains of the sixth, eleventh, eighth, and thirteenth. Just thinking about it made their blood boil.

But then they felt it. A reiatsu that they hadn't felt in a long time, since his death. It was the reiatsu of Byakuya, except, the strength indicated that he was clearly in Bankai. But it should have been impossible, Byakuya was one of the first to die, so how did his Bankai activate? It wasn' t impossible, no another shinigami could have happened onto Senbonzakura. What surprised them, however, was the fact that it was Byakuya's own reiatsu that was felt, not some other shinigamis. In the same place was a Youki, the likes of which they hadn't felt in thousands of years. That deadly calm Youki...it felt eerily similar to a daiyokai of times past.

None the less, they had their mission, and they would carry it through. It wasn't long after that they reached a great bridge. There was a plate on one of structures, a plaque. It may not be much, but it may just aid their mission, and so they read it.

" The Great Naruto Bridge"  
Named in honor of the hero of wave  
The man who gave the country hope and Prosperity  
And the man who freed us from Gato

Yoruichi grinned. "Hero of wave, eh? Sounds like fun, eh Soi-chan?"

Soi Fon scoffed. She still didn't get how Yoruichi could be so cheerful even in the middle of war. Then it struck her, at the moment they weren't in the war, they were in a completely different place. This place was one that Shinigami rarely visited, due to the fact that they could be seen quite easily here. " All I care about this place, is that this was the place where the energies were the strongest."

"Still, maybe it has something to do with this Naruto person."

"True, this Naruto person may have something to do with it, so we track him."

Yoruichi smirked. " Let's get going then." Her partner nodded, before they felt another reiatsu, one that again was familiar...it was Kenpachis. Without a second thought they both headed off toward the signature.

Haku was breathing heavily. This was not her day. Orochimaru had just recently attacked, and seemed to be after the Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. She quickly used her Ice mirrors, amazing most of the group, yet it still wasn't enough. The Sannin, though it took a while, defeated the mirrors, and Vincent was tired from his Galian Beast. It seemed lost…

Until a dark laughter resounded, followed soon by a second laughter. The first, Haku didn't recognize, but the second she knew well. The second, was the laughter of Naruto.

A tall man, clad in red Victorian clothes, emerged from the bushes. The man was grinning maniacally, his fangs showing in his smile. Orochimaru, believing that Kabuto succeeded, smirked.

"Ah Alucard is it? Glad you decided to jo-" He was cut off by a bang, and the pain of losing an arm. Another bang and another arm fell.

Then another voice was heard, Naruto's voice.

"Heh, Orochi-teme, Alucard here, isn't on your side. Ha!" Naruto, grinning like a madman not unlike Alucard's own grin, stepped out from behind him, shocking Orochimaru from his Rinnegan eyes before he concluded what happened. His eyes widened. There was no way, this brat, had the Vampire Lord as a body of his! How did the brat…..

He had no time, and he hissed as he shun shinned away.

A flash of blue later and Naruto approached the group.

"Hope I wasn't too late to stop anything."

Haku grinned, while Vincent, appearing like his younger self( What he looked like as a Turk.) answered in his normal monotone voice, preferring not to mask it this time.

"You came just in time actually. A minute later, and he would have been marked with the cursed seal. "

Naruto's smirk widened.

"Good. That snake teme is lucky he escaped in time."

"Indeed."

"You manage to get both scrolls?" Naruto asked Haku this time. Haku smiled and nodded.

"Hai."

"Then let's get going. Our mission so far is fulfilled."

"Got ya."

Smirking to each other, they headed toward the tower, together.

It wasn't too long till they made it. Together, they walked into the tower and opened both the Heaven and Earth scrolls that they had gathered, and a chuunin named Iruka led them off to the stadium where the preliminaries would take place. There a sickly jounin named Gekko Hayate announced the rules, and informed them that the board would tell their opponents.

Several teams had been gathered, a team from oto, the teams from Konoha or at least four of them plus two others, a team from Suna, and finally another team from Hikarigakure no Sato( Village hidden in the Light). One thing Naruto knew for sure was that he wanted to fight and he wanted to fight soon. But there were four people he definitely DIDN'T want to fight in these preliminaries. The first was a redhead from Suna, named Gaara. He had done several missions and returned without a scratch. The second, third, and fourth were all from Hikarigakure no Sato. A girl named Hikari Alicia was the highest on his not-to-fight list. From what he saw in the forest, she had two alter egos, and a genius to rival Shikamaru. She also appeared to have two bloodlines while her alter-egos also had a bloodline. The second was a shy girl named Myrrh. She didn't like much, except for her large orange wings but she could transform into a mighty dragon. He didn't how he'd face that. The final one was seemingly the least threatening, an eight year old named Lute. At first he laughed when he saw Lute, she was eight for crying out loud! However her genius was on the level of Shikamaru and Alicia, and although she wasn't good at tai or kenjutsu, she was an absolute monster with genjutsu and ninjutsu. She would pose the least problems assuming he could get in close.

Of course there were others he wanted to stay away from, Rock Lee being a prime example, and Hyuuga Neji, and Hyuuga Hinata. Still he would fight and he would fight well. He at least determined that much.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the board began to change, signaling that they were picking the matches. The first name to be shown, was also one of the people he wanted to avoid.

**" Lute the Archsage" **

The other name was still spinning, until finally it landed on…

"**Uchiha Sasuke"**

Naruto really felt bad for Sasuke, but it would fun to watch him get his ass handed to him.

Hayate called out to the rest "Will everyone(cough) but Lute-san and Sasuke-san (cough) get of the arena please?" Then the competitors went up to separate sides, to his immense surprise, Alicia, Myrrh, and Marisa decided to stand near him, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Lute was short, but then it was to be expected. She was 4'5" with long purple hair and purple robes. At first she didn't look like much admittedly, but he had seen her in action, and she was a force to be reckoned with, especially with her team.

Myrrh also had purple hair, kept in two ponytails on her head. She wore black robes, apparently her normal orange and yellow attire didn't work well for ninjas. She also seemed to have an orange stone embedded below her neck, and she had two large orange dragon wings, though she could retract them at will, like she did now.

Marisa had long pink hair, much the color of Sakura's. She wore a black tank top, and black jeans. She also had a sword by her right hip. She wore a jounin vest proudly. It was clear that she was serious about being a kunoichi.

Alicia…now she was a girl he never thought he'd know or like. Yet in the short time he's been around her, he has started to develop a crush on her. He didn't know why, he just did. She had long blond hair, just a couple shades lighter than Naruto's own. She had a freckled face and glasses, though unknown to him the glasses aren't really needed. She wore black, all black, and at the moment she was wearing a black shirt, black vest, and black baggy jeans. He had seen her outside of her ninja gear once, and he was surprised. Then she was wearing a pink vest and a green shirt, along with blue jeans. It seemed she too took being a kunoichi seriously. On her right hand she had a spiral on the back of the hand.

Alicia smiled. " You do know he's gonna lose right?" She asked the opposing team, causing the banshee to shriek in indignation and Kakashi to eye smile. Sakura spoke( more like yelled) first.

"Sasuke-kun lose to an eight year old? That's impossible! He's the strongest person on the planet!"

Kakashi eye smiled and spoke. " Yes, with the Sharingan it's impossible for him to lose."

Alicia laughed, she just burst out laughing and to Kakashi and Sakura's surprise, so did Naruto.

"Are you two drunk? Seriously, the Sharingan can't copy her because she makes hand seals underneath the cloak. Since the Sharingan can't see through it, it can't copy her. Despite her age, she is a prodigy in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Let's see your precious Uchiha beat her. " She laughed a little more. The banshee known as Sakura was about to go into an indignant tirade but the match started before they could say anything else. Alicia kept her smirk, and Naruto too smiled. Sakura was mad, the dobe was supporting their opponent!?

Sasuke confidently smirked. " Give up now. No way an eight year old no clan will beat me, an Uchiha!" He smirked.

Lute shook her head "Such a move would be highly illogical." Lute replies simply( Yes she's different from her Fire Emblem version.) \

Sasuke smirked. " So be it." He performed hand seals at a very fast rate before yelling out " Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique)" He exhaled a dragon of fire, yet Lute did not move. Just before it hit she spoke emotionlessly "Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Technique" And a large whirling shield of water blocked the dragon, fizzling it into steam. "Suiton: Bakusui Suisho" Lute took in a breath before exhaling a large amount of water, enough to temporarily cover the field in water, a large amount of it at that. Sasuke managed to stay on top of it, though barely. Lute smirked.

"You have already lost, Uchiha."

"Hmph, how do you figure that!?" Sasuke exclaimed before he charged. Lute simply stood up ABOVE the water, hardening her chakra into a platform before stating emotionlessly "Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu."(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique) Sasuke's widened as a dragon of lightning formed around her and dived into the water, calming Sasuke for a bit before he doubled over in immense pain before being knocked unconscious.

"I warned you Uchiha. Outside the world no one cares about Clan Names." With that she performed a long Katon spell to melt the water before using shunshin to appear up with Alicia and Myrrh. She smirked slightly before falling to her knees. "Chakra Exhaustion from the Katon." Lute said before she fainted, unconscious.

The jounin ninjas and the Hokage all looked amazed at the fight, except for Marisa who was smirking.

Hayate called out the match's outcome.

"Shosha Lute the Archsage."

Alicia smirked. " Told ya."

Sakura and Kakashi didn't respond. The board behind them began spinning again…

"**Myrrh"** was the first name called. The board continued spinning before finally settling onto an unlucky victim.

"**Haruno Sakura"**

Sakura was nervous. That eight year old teammate of Myrrhs had defeated her precious Sasuke-kun, and he was supposed to be the strongest! She walked down to the arena to find Myrrh right behind her. Myrrh spoke nervously and it reminded her of Hinata.

"H-H-Haruno-san, p-p-please g-give up."

That actually helped her nerves before shaking her head.

"Myrrh vs. Haruno Sakura, Hajime!"

Upon the last word, the jewel on Myrrhs neck began glowing before an orange flash blinded everyone for a second, what they saw made their jaws drop to the ground. Where Myrrh was before, a large orange dragon now stood. Sakura paled, and when the beast roared all of the color in Sakura's face drained before she promptly fainted. The dragon started to glow before it's wings covered it and then transformed back into Myrrh, who now had her wings out. She flew up to where her team was and gave a smile.

"Shosha Myrrh!"

The board began spinning through names again. This time it landed on….

"**Hikari Alicia vs. Hyuuga Neji."**

Upon seeing Neji's name, Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Alicia smiled good-naturedly and walked calmly down to the stadium, facing off against Neji.

Neji was the one to prompt for Alicia's surrender.

"Give up. Fate has already decided me to be the victor." Neji confidently stated. Alicia chuckled simply.

"Fate favors no man or woman or any stature. It is only by hard work that one is truly fated for anything, Hyuuga."

Hayate coughed and spoke. " Next match (cough) is against (cough) Hikari Alicia and ( cough) Hyuuga Neji. Hajime!"

Alicia smiled before getting into a stance that caused Hayate to gasp.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!?"

Alicia promptly unsheathed and then resheathed the sword so fast that a sonic boom followed, promptly distracting Neji. A sword formed directly behind Neji and flew forward, impacting and then shattering, injuring the Hyuuga.

She vanished and held a sword to Neji's neck.

"You lose."

Neji smirked. "Kaiten!" He yelled, right after Alicia backflipped away from him.

"Kaiten, a technique that releases chakra from all a persons tenketsu, then spins it to create a powerful defense. Powerful, but not all powerful. Supposedly not able to be learned outside of the Hyuuga main branch or the Hyuuga family in general. However…..to one who knows where their tenketsu is, the result can be the same. None the less, the technique is a good one. Faintly an energy that starts out grey then becomes clear gathered around her hand. She held it out and almost instantly Neji was thrown back a little.

"I see. You must first see the attack obviously before you can block it. Now let's see what the Hyuuga prodigy can do!" She changed her sword stance, holding it behind her before vanishing with pure speed, reappearing behind Neji. A red line seemed to connect from her to where she was standing previously. She smirked and sheathed her sword….a loud blast was heard as an explosion occurred right behind her.. Neji was beaten but not out of it.

"Good! Better than I expected Neji, to use a Kaiten at the last second to deflect some of the damage." She smirked before suddenly several phantom swords began raining down on the battle field, forming a perfect circle then she began to speak.

"Did you know Neji that those swords conduct electricity?" She asks conversationally. Neji suspiciously shakes his head before rushing, Alicia smirked before she shunshinned away. She formed another sword and threw it up in the air. She quickly did hand seals. " Raiton: Rai no Jutsu." a bolt of lightning shot from her finger to a nearby sword before amplifying that bolt and creating a large ring of lightning, not unlike that of a Raikiri. But she wasn't done. She jumped up in the air, twisted in mid air, grabbed the sword, then threw it at Neji. It landed in the middle of the circle right after Neji dodged. However Neji fell for the trap as all the lightning from the swords traveled to the middle one, shocking the prodigy and knocking him unconscious.

"Procter, he can't fight."

"Shosha Hikari Alicia!"

(The matches vs. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are the same. Dosu beat Yokoi, The Shikamaru and Shino matches went the exact same as normal. Chouji forfeited)

There were three opponents left, Haku, Vincent, and Kiba. Finally the board stopped spinning…

"**Uzumaki Naruto"**

Collectively, there were gasps heard around the arena. The dobe was back? But how did he get into the chuunin exams!?

The board stopped spinning at the minute those thoughts were up.

**"Versus Haku."**

Authors Notes: Cliffhanger! So there ya go! Alucard was added to the body count, Soi Fon and Yoruichi make an appearance, and the preliminaries. I like it myself. Anyway, as to what they are doing in the chuunin exams, they were disguised as genin and took the exams in order to stay off probation. They were on a mission to prevent Orochimaru from getting Sasuke, and if possible, kill or incapacitate them. Also Tsurugi and Yoroi's teammate was a Naruto clone in disguise, who forfeited. This was because he wanted to see what they were capable of.

Anyway, read and review!


End file.
